1. Field
This relates to a display device for an air conditioner and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Background
Air conditioners maintain indoor air in a cool state in summer and in a warm state in winter, control humidity of indoor air, and purify indoor air. An air conditioner, in which a refrigeration cycle is driven, may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. Air conditioners may be classified into split type air conditioners with indoor units and outdoor units separated from one another and integral type air conditioners with indoor units and outdoor units integrally coupled with one another as a single unit. Air conditioners may also be classified, based on installation methods, into wall-mounted type air conditioners, frame type air conditioners, and free-standing slim type air conditioners.
Such air conditioners may include a suction part suctioning air from an indoor space, a heat exchanger performing heat-exchange with the air suctioned in via the suction part, and a discharge part discharging the heat-exchanged air into the indoor space. A blowing fan may generate air movement from the suction part to the discharge part.